A Matching Soul
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: Just a little short for my OTP, they're adorable okay? Liz starts to believe something's going on with Kid. I wasn't sure what to rate this so on the safe side I used the letter T, cause I felt like it. Liz X Kid ((title unrelated with story but goes well with shipping))


The girl stood smiling "Hey Maka, what's up?"

"Well, it's nothing really, it's just that I was walking around when I found this book." Maka slid a hardcover across the table till it reached her, "I think you may find it interesting" she said looking down.

"Oh Maka, you didn't have to" she said _Oh great out of all things she had to get me a book._

"Well Liz, I just thought it may've been something you needed" With that, Liz took a look at the cover, A Damaged Pistol _Well this'll be good,_ She thought sarcastically to herself.

* * *

A few days later she found herself sitting on her couch sucked into the book, "Look Liz, I need you to stop reading for just one second! I noticed one of your hair strands got a split end and I think you need a trim." Kid told her sorting through her hair "Where did it go…"

Liz ignored him and continued reading till Patti yanked the book out of her hands "Yay a giraffe!"

"What?" Liz asked, noticing her sister had stuck a sticker on the cover of her book. "Patti.." she moaned.

"Liz, you really should take a break from that book" Kid said, "Actually I don't want you reading anymore tonight, come we should go get dinner."

She thought to herself, everything processing through her head, her own mister had betrayed her, he had thrown her off a cliff, and now he'd come back, begging for her, yet her endless no's finally ended with the meister turning into a kishin, and she had to stop smack, right there.

_What if Kid ever did that to me and Patti? _She thought to herself, _He would never._ She told herself walking along with them, She had been a gun just like she was, except her mister hadn't been so worried about symmetry.

Patti smiled holding a Cup of Noodles between her hands "This is so good!" she cried stuffing more noodles into her mouth.

"Patti don't scarf the whole thing down! I told you two noodles at a time, you have to chew it in even amounts"

Patti rolled her eyes and continued to eat; Liz didn't bother getting anything but water "Can I go now?"

"Why are you so obsessed with that boring novel?" He asked her.

"Don't blame me, blame Maka" she said and with that walked off.

* * *

After Patti was asleep Kid came into the room Liz had been reading at "Liz if you don't stop reading right now-"

"Kid, what do you even want?" She asked putting the book down.

He stared at her, his lips hot, inside he was dying, she sat on the chair, her legs crossed, her night-gown very transparent, except for the shorts and short top she wore under. Her hair had been tied up and her shoulders and neck were bare.

"I think I'll just leave…goodnight Liz" He said turning around.

"What is up with you?" She asked standing up, "I finished the book an hour ago, I was only seeing the biography, seemed a little shocking who wrote it."

He turned back around "Well Liz, if you're going to wear that you should at least of parted your hair right-"

"Oh Lord-" she started.

"Liz…I've been meaning to ask you something, but I didn't really need Patti hearing"

"Yes, Kid?"

"If I turned into a Kishin, would you still be my weapon?"

"How would you even turn into a Kishin? It's not like you eat souls-" She said trying to cover up her fear, _he wasn't for reals was he?_

He gave an evil laugh and lunged at her, and then placed his lips against hers "Nice book. Oh and sorry about that, the kiss is just something I've been dying to do."

Liz looked up at him and then smacked him on the head "How dare you scare me like that!"

He held his head "I know I'm sorry, I'm garbage! I don't deserve to live-" His words were cut off as she slapped his face once more.

"Ow, Liz what was that time for?" He asked holding his cheek.

"That was for not giving me time to kiss back", she mumbled grabbing his head and pulling him forward holding him in for a kiss.

Patti giggled "Liz's got a boyfriend, Kid's got a girlfriend!" She sang.

"Patti! He's not my boyfriend!" Liz screamed about to chase after her as she skipped off repeating those words like a record but Kid held her back.

"Actually…Liz…would you maybe….go on a date with me?You're body's so symmetrical as I've just realized"

A little creeped out yet taking it as a compliment she slapped him once more, and then kissed him for a long time, and then when they broke up for air she chose to mutter "Of course, Kid, anything for you…You're a special one, you know that?"

* * *

_Reviews are cool. I like reviews, so let me know if you liked or hated this. Anyone who reviews is granted one kiss from their favorite Soul Eater character._


End file.
